Moves
by actresswithoutastage
Summary: Siblings, Blaine and Rachel host a party and a mixture of alcohol and well timed confessions bring feelings to light.


**Moves**

**By Actresswithoutastage**

_**This fan fiction is dedicated to Dejah Rea Iverson; Roommate, friend, and all around cool cat. =)**_

"B, I need your iPod for the party," Said Rachel from the now open doorway of Blaine's bedroom, "According to Finn and Noah mine has too much 'girly crap' on it and theirs are in their lockers."

"Okay, one: how many times have I told you to knock? And two: I don't want to have anything to do with that insanity. Plausible deniability, dear sister, plausible deniability." He replied, folding his arms underneath his head. "Dad and Pops are going to rage when they find out about this and I don't want to be involved."

"You do know Kurt is going to be there right?" Rachel said a knowing smile on her face.

Blaine cursed inwardly as he attempted to keep his poker face. His sister knew him too well."Fine," he said with a sigh. "I guess I had better go if only to make sure Puckerman doesn't spill vodka all over Katy."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "One: it's weird enough that you named your iPod. The fact that you named it after Katy Perry is crossing the line. Two: you are going so you can fawn over my best friend all night. I'm self-centered, not blind." She countered, mimicking his earlier comment.

Her superior smile faded quickly as she caught Blaine's iPod on the tips of her fingers. That projectile was quickly followed by a small navy blue pillow which she was too slow to deflect and it hit her square in the face. With that, she fled, quickly informing her brother that the party was at 8:00 tomorrow night and he had better call his Dalton friends if he wanted them to come.

Once his sister was gone, Blaine picked up his phone from his bedside table and began to text.

_Rachel is throwing a party and Kurt is coming. You have to come because I can't be around Hummel and alcohol at the same time without you_

Dude…is that hot Blonde cheerleader chick coming?

-Jdog

_Quinn? Probably but I have told you 600 times she is about 12,000 leagues above you. _

No one is out of Jeff Sterling's league. I would come anyway dude, you know that. Who else is coming?

-Jdog

_Um…all of Rachel's glee club I think and I'm inviting Trent and Nick._

Sweet, this is going to be awesome

-Jdog

_You know that if you hit on Rachel's friends, Rachel is going to kill you._

I am sorry, I can't respond to that. I'm too busy practicing my wicked dance moves.

-Jdog

Blaine laughed at that and found another contact in his phone.

_Party at my place this weekend, come or it's just me and Rachel's friends =/_

**I am so there! When this weekend?**

_Tomorrow at 8:00. _

**Um…I might be a little late.**

_Why?_

**Um…I was going to wait until after to tell everyone…I sort of have…a date.**

_A WHAT? WITH WHO?_

**A date, dude, it's not that big a deal. Remember Kristina? **

_That girl from St. Mary's? _

**Yeah, it's her. Please don't tell Jeff and Nick. I'll never hear the end of it.**

_Your secret's safe with me dude. _

**Thanks. =) I'll see you at the party; I can probably make it around…8:30?**

_Cool! See you then!_

Blaine took a moment to absorb this bit of information before sending his last invite.

_Nick. Party tomorrow. My house. 8:00. Yes, there will be liquor; yes there will be girls, no my Dads won't be there. _

You know me all too well bro. I will be there with bells on Blainers. Bells. 

_I can always count on you, lol. See you then!_

I'll be the one surrounded by ladies.

Blaine decided to let Nick find out on his own that most of the girls in glee club were taken. He would need the distraction from Kurt.

As Blaine began to make his way down to the basement the day of the party, he heard his sister's voice float up the stairs.

"Finn, they are my brother's friends and they are perfectly welcome in this house."

"But they're the enemy! And I don't like the way that Nick guy looks at you."

Blaine could almost hear Rachel roll her eyes. "Not tonight they aren't. Help me with this bar."

Deciding he should probably stop lurking in the stairwell, Blaine strode into the basement to find that Rachel and Finn hadn't been alone. Rachel's best friend, Kurt Hummel, was sitting on the couch by the far wall, reading Vogue with an amused expression on his face, legs crossed, skinny jeans painted on, and blazer cut to perfection. Did that boy own any baggy clothing at all?

"Hey, Kurt." He said awkwardly as he sat down next to the older boy. "Is that the new Vogue?"

"Naturally." Kurt replied with a careless air but went back to his magazine without another word.

Blaine beat a hasty retreat before he said something to embarrass himself and went about helping his sister prepare for the party. Once everyone had arrived, as was wont to happen when a group of attention loving glee club members got together, the Karaoke machine was turned on and Blaine's iPod was largely ignored.

Blaine nursed a beer through Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina's performance of New Girl in Town. He then watched as Nick hit on every girl in the room in turn. After he finished the beer he felt so bold that he did something he never would have done stone cold sober.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!" he shouted as he ran over to the pale boy who had been talking to Jeff. "Kurt, sing with me." He said but then immediately wished he could rewind and take the words back but after a moment, something remarkable happened.

"Moves Like Jagger. I get Christina's part." Said Kurt with a grin.

Blaine gulped. And took the small stage with Kurt and started the music. He was afraid for a moment that nothing would come out of his mouth or he would just stand there but when it came time, he felt like he was giving the performance of his life.

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right_

_And aim for my heart if you feel like_

_And take me a way, we'll make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

Kurt came in on the chorus and they danced around each other as if they had been performing together all their lives. Kurt took the lead to sing Christina Aguilera part and Blaine found it hard to take a full breath.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control of me just for the night _

_And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

They finished out the song together, Blaine catching Kurt's eye on the last note. For several seconds after the music faded they stood staring at each other, breathing heavily and not moving.

Finally everyone's cheers broke the spell and Kurt turned to bow to the crowd, ever the performer. Blaine shook his head and jumped off the stage and decided he needed another drink.

A few hours later, Rachel dropped down on the couch next to her brother, smiling.

"Kurt looks fantastic tonight doesn't he?" she asked her grin broadening.

"Huh?" asked Blaine who had been watching Kurt and Santana dancing together. They seemed to be attempting to get as close as possible without removing their clothes, which is not something that either one of them would have thought to do to each other sober.

"I said, Kurt looks amazing out there." Rachel repeated the laughter in her voice evident.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" Blaine said suddenly looking desperate. "I would die, Ray. You can't tell him."

"I wasn't planning on it." she said with a kind smile. Her brother was well on his way to being completely smashed. "Although if I did I think you would be surprised by the results." She said, cutting her eyes away from the younger boy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine all but shouted, trying to keep from hyperventilating from the implication of his sister's words.

"All I'm saying is that Kurt finding out you are completely mad for him might not be the unmitigated disaster that you imagine it to be." she said, the same evasive tone in her voice.

Blaine slid across the couch until he was inches from his sister's face "Rachel Barbra Berry if you don't stop beating around the damn bush and tell me straight up what you are talking about I am going to tell this entire room about the time I walked in on you singing Take A Chance On Me to Finn's football picture."

Rachel let out a frightened squeak and buried her face in her hands. "Come on, Ray, give!" he said with a glower.

"Fine but if you tell him I told you I will deny it," she said with a sigh. "Last year, in New York, when we were at the baseball game, I caught Kurt checking you out. And when I confronted him about it he told me he thought you were hot, which was awkward for me but I want you two to be happy so—"

"Rachel." Blaine said, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." With that Blaine kissed his sister on the cheek and went in search of Kurt.

After learning from a confused Jeff that Kurt had gone upstairs, Blaine nearly tripped on his own feet in his haste, not caring about the strange looks he was getting from passers-by. He searched the entire house and finally found Kurt in the quiet kitchen, sipping something out of a plastic cup.

"Blaine," Kurt said with a surprised expression "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I live here, so don't you think I should be asking you that?" Blaine had never been this forward with Kurt before. Of course he had never spoken to Kurt with the knowledge that the other boy thought he was hot before either.

"Um, I guess so. I just got tired of the party noise and I wanted someplace quiet."

"Kurt, I need to ask you something." Blaine blurted looking at the other boy nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um...do you think I'm attractive?" He said, positive that the other boy could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

Kurt's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Rachel told you! I'm going to kill her! God this is embarrassing." Kurt half turned, presumably to murder his confidant, but Blaine stopped him with a hand on his arm.

The other boy half turned to find Blaine's face inches from his and, without any further ado, he pressed his lips to Kurt's in a searing kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and smiled.

"Still want to kill Rachel?" he asked

"Maybe later." Kurt replied and cupped the back of Blaine's head to pull him into another kiss.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. He had adored Kurt Hummel from afar for years and now he was kissing him. All rational thought ceased when Kurt ran his tongue along the seam of Blaine's lips and slid in between them as they parted in surprise. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and fisted his hands in the lapels of the tailored suit jacket.

"Kurt? Blaine?" came a horrified voice from behind Blaine, breaking the spell.

They pulled back and stared at each other in shock for several seconds before Blaine turned to face his sister.

"Can I help you?" he snarled.

Rachel tried to look stern as she replied "You can stop snogging my best friend in our kitchen. I need to eat in here." But the effect was ruined when she giggled.

"Fine then," said Blaine. "We'll just take this somewhere else." He grabbed Kurt's hand and the other boy allowed himself to be dragged toward the stairs that led to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine couldn't resist looking back at the shocked expression on his sister's face.


End file.
